


Irritation

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Hate Sex, M/M, No Lube, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata fucking hates Kageyama, yet can't get enough of him.</p><p>(Rough angry hate sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn i imagine kagehina where like?? they have a rlly cute relationship and its great and all but sometimes the mood shifts 180 and they fucking hate each other but still in like a sexual way???idk im trash lol

The only thing you hear before the volleyball slams into your face is Nishinoya, shouting "Watch out!" from your far right.

Your name is Hinata Shouyou and you hate Kageyama Tobio so fucking much.

What you wouldn't give to wrap your little hands around his neck and wring the life out of him. You would watch the life drain from his pitiful eyes as he chokes out surrender, his eyes going lifeless, and his limbs limp. Your fantasy lasts only a moment, and sure enough, when you open your eyes Kageyama is there, stifling his laugh.

"You weren't paying attention," He coughs into his hand, trying to atone for his sins. "I didn't mean for it to actually hit you."

What a fucking bastard. You scowl at your teammate before getting up, standing 'tall' at a whopping 5"4. Refusing his handshake, you grab the front of his shirt, pulling him down to your level forcefully. The stupid asshole, if only he died in some freak accident or something. You couldn't help but feel irregularly pissed off, as you always did when this twat was near you.

"Kageyyamaaaaa..." You glare at his stupid ass of a face, which contorts into an odd smile when he sees how pissed off you are. "You piece of shit! Do you not know where my hands are? Because I don't think they were anywhere near my face!"

He shrugs, insolence only serving to your thirst for homicide. "So what? You weren't paying attention anyway, its your fault."

"OH SO NOW ITS MY FAULT-" You start to yell at him, but one glare from Daichi quiets your voice quicker than a gag ever could. Lowering your tone, you whisper in an icy tone. "You're a low piece of shit, Kageyama, you know that?"

"Really now?" Your partner pulls a bored expression, flicking your hand off of his shirt. "You wanna fight about it all day?"

Images of Kageyama Tobio six feet under flash through your head, and you have the hugest urge to kick him in the balls.

You turn around, huffing angrily. If you never saw that bastard again, you'd be happier than a squirrel in a nut factory.

__

The rest of practice goes along smoothly, save for the glares given and received from Kageyama Tobio. You think that you can avoid him for the rest of the day, but it seems that destiny had other plans.

Why was karma such a bitch to you?

You always take showers after practice, it disturbs you to be dirty while walking home. And so, as usual, you take you shower, turn off the water and-

Where was your towel?

Shit. Fuck. You've never forgotten your towel before, why was this happening now?

And so, you creep out of the stall and run over to your towel, awkwardly laughing at the stares you receive when you're finished.

"Hmm.. I would have never expected that little guy to be so well endowed," Tsukishima laughs from across the room, Tanaka snorting at his comment as well. "Don't you think so, Kageyama? You'd know the best, right?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Shut up."

Kageyama's voice rings throughout the locker room, a bit louder than yours.

"Come on now, you guys. Get ready, we want to leave." Sugawara's tone is soft, but his expression shows that he is tired, and done with everyone's bullshit.

You all nod, and try to hurry the best you can.

__

The second your front door shuts, you're on him like a goddamn beast. You swear that one of these days his back is going to become crooked, you pull down on him way too hard, way to rough. But, whatever, you think, he likes it when you're rough.

He kisses back with equal ferocity, and its only a matter of seconds before he lifts you up and you straddle his waist, leaning against the door. You're sure your lips are going to be bruised tomorrow, and it was all Kageyama's fault. You pull away from him for a second, breathing heavily as you watch his eyes cloud over with lust. His facial expression turns displeased, and he slams his lips back onto yours, shoving his tongue deep into your throat.

You could feel his crotch bulge underneath yours, and rake your nails down his arms, leaving long red lines on his skin. You wanted to see him, feel him bleed because of you. You wanted to bite, scratch and do whatever you pleased to him. You wanted to punch his disgusting face and then make out with it too.

"Mmmprh." Kageyama groans into your lips as you rake your fingernails brutally up his back, taking his shirt along with them. He allows you to take his shirt off and you throw it haphazardly across the room. It lands on the lamp near your library, covering the light coming from it.

"Fuck," You moan, and Kageyama understands completely. He shifts your weight so that he's carrying you, and slams open the door to your bedroom, throwing you on the bed roughly.

Kageyama gets on as well, but not before removing his pants, unbuckling his belt while looking you straight in the eye. Your hands go to your jeans at the sight, and you too take off your jeans, tossing them to the floor. Your hands return to your dick, already ridiculously hard, but a gruff voice stops you in your tracks.

"Don't." Kageyama's husky voice echoes in the small room and your hands stop immediately. "Don't touch yourself."

The bastard climbs onto the bed shortly, grasping your thighs and pulling them towards him. Not taking his eyes off of yours, he adjusts his dick, and oh god it's pushing against your asshole. You stare at him, titling your head to the side.

"Lube?"

As if the question fuels him, Kageyama grins, shaking his head. "Nope."

And then he pushes into you, one swift motion that seems to tear up your insides. You scream, gripping the sheets and arcing your back. When he starts to thrust into you, you feel the blood, covering and slicking Kageyama's dick. And even though it hurts, it hurts so much, your dick stays hard, because this is what you like. This is what you live for. Raw, hard, fucking accompanied with multitudes of pain is your specialty, and Kageyama is the only one that can deliver.

He's close, you can tell he's close, so you reach up and dig your nails into his torso, ripping right through the first layer of skin as you scrape your nails down Kageyama's carefully built muscles, leaving long red lines. You are satisfied to see that you drew blood, dripping down his front and you grin at him as he arches his back, pushing into your nails.

A few more thrusts and he cums, making sure to pummel deep into you as he jerks you off as well. You see white, and red, and then he's pulling out, your asshole spilling cum and blood.

He admires his work for a little before crawling over to you and kissing you, pulling the blanket over you two gently.

"I fucking hate you." You breathlessly whisper into his neck, Kageyama's name still ripe on your lips.

"The feeling's mutual."

Sure enough, Kageyama falls asleep in a matter of minutes, and you hesitantly place a small kiss, very small, mind you, on his nose, which scrunches cutely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> literally didn't read over this ok don't blame me if its shit


End file.
